Timefall
by 666PsychoCheddar999
Summary: Time is collapsing. The Master has made himself and the Daleks Earth's greatest heroes. The Doctor and his companions are enemies of the Human Race. As the universe begins to erase itself in order to fully reboot, so that this reality is the only reality, the Doctors and their companions are powerless to stop it.
1. Public Enemies

Timefall

**Well, hello there! This is the pseudo-sequel to my other fic, Me, Myself and Who? You don't have to have read it to get this but you should because it is rather quite good, if I may say so myself. But, anyway, on with the story and happy 50th, Doctor Who!**

Prologue: Public Enemies

"Look, Doctor, I only want to post something. We don't have to stop to meet UNIT as well." said Amy, as she closed the TARDIS doors behind her and jogging to catch up to the Doctor and Rory. She held a stamped letter in her hand addressed to her parents.

"Nonsense!" exclaimed the Doctor, as they walked down Piccadilly Circus. "I always like popping in to see UNIT whenever I'm in the 21st century! So interesting to see what they're like when I'm not always around!"

The Doctor suddenly stopped and stared in wonder up at the huge neon and video display signs that loomed over the entire circus.

"I never get tired of these things!" the Doctor gasped in wonder, having to look almost directly upwards to see the signs. "Humans are fascinating in their design!"

"It's not that impressive. It stops being fascinating after a while." said Rory, also looking up at the screens.

"What, no it doesn't…"

While the Doctor and Rory began to converse about screens or whatever, Amy glanced around at the huge crowd of people that littered the circle. It was amazing how little they knew about the Doctor, even with all of the alien sightings. They had no idea of how much this one man had done to save them. And they might never know.

She eventually found a post-box among the gaggle of people and made her way towards it, the Doctor and her husband now debating the subject of whether the Doctor had invented electricity or not. She dropped her letter into it and was about to turn away when something on the side of the post-box caught her eye.

She looked again and was shocked to find a poster of the Doctor. Her Raggedy Man was on the side of the box. Bowtie and all. And so were her and Rory.

"WANTED." the poster read, in bold, black text. "THE DOCTOR. ESTIMATED AGE: 1200. AMY WILLIAMS-POND AGE: 24. RORY WILLIAMS-POND. AGE: 24. EXTEREMELY DANGEROUS. DO NOT APPROACH. IF SIGHTED, CALL 999 AND ASK FOR UNIT."

Amy stood in shock, almost disbelieving that her, the Doctor and Rory were wanted. By UNIT, of all people. The organization that had long considered the Doctor and any who travelled with him strong allies.

She tore off the poster and turned around to walk back to the Doctor and Rory to show them when she saw it. On the billboard. The entire billboard changed to their faces. The Doctor, Amy and Rory. With the same message. Wanted. By UNIT.

She could see the Doctor and Rory still staring up at the billboard. Still as statues. The people around them stopped as well. And then someone pointed at Rory and the Doctor and her, screaming in terror. She looked around her as people ran, some got out their phones and she could hear them asking for UNIT. The entire Piccadilly Circus seemed to clear, as people ran for their lives like the three people who had just turned up were Slitheen. She eventually snapped out of her surprise and began to break into a run for the Doctor and Rory but her path was interrupted by the UNIT van pulling up in front of her.

The last thing she saw was the Doctor and Rory screaming her name before the black bag was pulled over her head.


	2. Coal Hill School

Chapter One: Coal Hill School

The staffroom at Coal Hill School. Friday 1st July. A normal secondary school in 2013.

The staffroom was a fairly small and run-down place, with ripped chairs littered around it and various notices regarding school events or notes about problem pupils. All in all, it was a rather unremarkable room. Until a strange wheezing noise filled it, causing the papers on the noticeboard to rustle furiously and attempt to fly away. Eventually, a blue box came into view and slowly began to become less and less transparent, until the wheezing suddenly stopped and the box was still.

A man in a long coat and a suit stepped out, looking around the room frantically for someone else. A ginger-haired woman stepped out after him, shutting the door of the blue box and looking around as well, although in a much calmer way.

"Look, Doctor," she began, crossing her arms and leaning against the box. "Why are we 'ere anyway? You take a glance at your psychic paper and then you're rushing us out of Venice and to…a ratty old staffroom?"

"Why aren't they here? I'm not usually this late…" muttered the Doctor, looking at his psychic paper in his hand and then looking back up. "They should be here by now…"

"Who should be here? Who are we waiting for anyway? Are you going to parents evening or something?"

The Doctor walked over to Donna and showed her the psychic paper. On it, it read:

_Captured by UNIT. Code Scarlet._

_-11_

"Who's 11?" she asked, her brow furrowing as she read. "And what does Code Scarlet mean?"

"It means," explained the Doctor, putting the paper in his pocket. "that somebody is messing with time. In a bad way. Probably something to do with being captured by UNIT. And 11 must mean my eleventh incarnation. Only one of me would know of Code Scarlet, which is the code among my selves for time meddling. He sent it to me because only my last incarnation and I have psychic paper, so I sent it on to the other eight. They should be here soon. Understand?"

"…No." responded Donna, shaking her head in confusion. "What d'you mean 'my selves'?"

The wheezing sound filled the room again, causing the papers to rustle. And then another added to the noise. And another. And another. The noise in the room got louder and louder, until it was deafening and Donna had to clap her hands over her ears, as her hoodie blew furiously in the wind.

"DOCTOR!" she screamed over the cacophony. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"ME!" the Doctor called back, as nine TARDISes, all the same TARDIS, materialized and were still.

And then nine doors opened, nine doctors poked their heads out, along with their companions and stepped out, looking gravely at each other, understanding why they were here. The companions, meanwhile, were pretty confused and there was more noise as they asked their respective Doctors a whole host of different questions.

"Grandfather, why are we here?" asked Susan, looking around at all the people she did not recognize. "Wait a minute! This is my school!"

"Professor!" whined Ace. "Tell me what's going on!"

"Hey, Doctor…" grinned Captain Jack, looking over at the Tenth. "Who's the guy in the brown coat?"

"Stop it." the Tenth said, giving Jack a hard stare before turning to address everyone. "Alright, everyone! If all of the humans and…dogs and such could shut up for a second, we need to work out what to do!"

"Do we know who it is?" asked the Sixth.

"No. Not as far as I know. All we know is that Eleven has been captured by UNIT for some reason. I think someone is messing with the time streams, causing UNIT to view all of us as a threat."

"Who in the Seven Systems is UNIT?" queried the First, Susan, Ian and Barbara nodding in agreement.

"Unified Intelligence Taskforce." answered the Tenth. "Now, what I suggest we do is…"

Suddenly, the door was blown off its hinges and every Doctor and companion dived to the floor, as they were showered with wood and glass. They all slowly looked up to see the terrifying figures of three Daleks standing in the now destroyed doorway.

"SOURCE OF ARTRON ENERGY SURGE DETECTED." announced one, as everyone slowly got to their feet.

"SCANNING…" said one Dalek, as it emitted a small beeping sound. The room was quiet and tense for a while, before it said again, "ALL LIFEFORMS AND ONE ARTIFICAL CONSTRUCTION MATCH UNIT DATABASES. WE HAVE FOUND THE DOCTOR AND SEVERAL OF HIS COMPANIONS."

"Wait a minute!" the Third noticed, pointing at the Daleks. "They've got UNIT colours!"

Every Doctor gasped in shock as they saw the Third was correct. Each Dalek was a camouflage green and had a UNIT logo on their casing.

"Why do you have UNIT logos?" asked the Fifth, still staring in shock at them.

"DALEKS ARE CONSTRUCTED BY UNIT FOR INFANTRY OPERATIONS. WE ARE HIGHLY EFFICENT WITH A 100% SUCCESS RATE."

"Daleks don't work for UNIT! They attack UNIT, they…they have killed UNIT soldiers!" stuttered the Third, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"THIS CONVERSATION IS IRRELEVANT. YOU WILL COME WITH US. NOW."

"We're not going anywhere with you!" the Ninth nearly shouted, stepping towards the Daleks, much to the fear of Rose and Jack.

"THE DOCTORS AND THEIR COMPANIONS WILL ACCOMPANY THE DALEKS OR THEY WILL ALL BE EXTERMINATED. MOVE."


	3. The Master Plan

Chapter Two: The Master Plan

The UNIT base under the Tower of London. A grand building, a symbol of Earth fighting off all who would harm it and standing strong against invaders. Although, as the nine Doctors and their friends were lead down the stairs towards the underground complex by several Daleks, as the regular UNIT staff looked on with disgust, they couldn't help but feel quite the opposite.

Eventually, they entered a huge chamber, so huge it was hard to believe it was all underground. It appeared to be just a large chamber, with the brickwork exposed and several lights adorning the ceiling. There were eleven chairs lined up in a row roughly in the middle of the room. One was occupied a man in a bowtie, who rolled his eyes as he saw everyone being led in. He was shackled to the chair by the two metal restraints on each arm. On the other side of the room, behind the row of chairs, a man and a woman with ginger hair sat against the wall, holding each other in fear upon sight of the Daleks.

"Mmfmfmmmffmmf!" the Eleventh said from behind the strip of duct tape over his mouth, his expression one of severe annoyance.

"THE DOCTORS WILL SIT." ordered a Dalek, referring to the chairs and each Doctor took a seat. The Tenth, doing it slowly to see if the Daleks objected, reached to his left and tore the duct tape off of the Eleventh's mouth, who screamed more high-pitched than should have been possible.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" the Eleventh squealed, writhing in his chair. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? I CAN'T FEEL MY MOUTH! AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Oh, stop whining…" muttered the Tenth, putting his hands in the restraints, as the other Doctors has done. All of them closed simultaneously, trapping the Doctors in the chairs.

The Eleventh leaned forward as much as he could and looked down the row of trapped time-lords, rolling his eyes once again and exclaiming, "How did all of you managed to get captured?"

When nobody answered, he asked, "You didn't all meet up in the same place, did you?"

Nobody answered and all the Doctors avoided eye contact with the Eleventh.

"Great." sighed the Eleventh sarcastically, leaning back in the chair.

"THE K-9 UNIT WILL BE DEACTIVATED." announced one Dalek, immediately firing at K-9. The little robot dog sparked several times and then all life left it as its head drooped forward and it became very quiet and still, much to the anguish of every Doctor Fourth to Eleventh.

"THE COMPANIONS OF THE DOCTOR WILL MOVE TO THE OTHER END OF THE CHAMBER. MOVE." the Dalek continued, as all the companions walked slowly to join the other two against the wall, exchanging a look of fear with their Doctor.

"All right," said the Fourth. "You've got us all here now. Why do you need us? Would you…care for a jelly baby?"

"DALEKS DO NOT CARE FOR JELLY BABIES."

"I made it say 'jelly baby'!" giggled the Fourth, which raised everything from a smile to a guffaw from each Doctor.

The little joke was interrupted by the door opening again and a man walking through. The three Daleks parted to let him through and he stood in front of the Doctors, smiling with a triumphant glee. He was dressed in the uniform of the Brigadier and the Eleventh Doctor's eyes widened in confusion when he realized who it was.

"General Baxter…" he almost whispered, staring in horror at the mastermind behind this.

"I'm afraid not, Doctor." he grinned at the Eleventh, waggling his finger as if telling off a child. "I am no longer a simple General. I am Earth's lord and saviour, along with these fine fellows."

He spread his hands wide to indicate the Daleks that were either side of him and then bellowed, "What is your mission?"

"TO PROTECT THE HUMAN RACE FROM ALIEN INCURSION." replied the Daleks in unison.

"Who is public enemy number one?"

"THE DOCTOR AND ALL WHO ASSOCIATE WITH HIM."

"And who is the saviour of Earth?"

"THE MASTER. ALL HAIL THE MASTER."

"You…you're the Master?" spluttered the Eleventh, looking left and right like the truth would be somewhere in the room. "But…but you work for UNIT! You…threw a party for us!"

"What are you blabbering on about?" asked the Sixth, staring at the Eleventh in confusion.

"I…" began the Master, pausing to relish just how clever he was. "…threw a party for all of you. The 50th anniversary of you taking anyone in the TARDIS! Like there is a way to track that when you have a time machine! Idiots! And your wondrous companions helped to plan it! I tricked them all! And, when they were all falling over drunk, I slipped them the same temporal technology that I used to bring you to the party!"

The Master walked past the row of Doctors towards the huddle of companions against the wall, who all shrank back when he approached.

"Don't you touch them! Touch any of them and you don't make it out alive, Master!" roared the Ninth, desperately tugging at his bonds.

"Aw, how touching…" the Master replied in a mock cutey-pie voice, before turning back to the crowd and pointing to several of the companions. "Susan. Jamie. Jo. Sarah Jane. Tegan. Peri. Ace. Grace. Rose. Donna. Amy. Move."

The Master walked back to the row of Doctors, the companions following him very reluctantly. The other companions looked on in horror.

When they made it to the Doctors, the Master ordered them to stand in front of their Doctor and they obeyed.

"Amy…" said the Eleventh, looking straight at his Girl Who Waited. "It'll be okay…"

"Yes!" grinned the Master, standing next to Amy and placing his hands on her shoulders, fingers digging into her. "Why don't we start with dear Miss Pond? The Girl Who Waited! Hardly worth waiting for him! Sarah over there had to wait until he changed his face about six times until she saw him again, but I digress! Miss Pond, do you like your earrings?"

Amy's face turned pale and she began to breathe heavily, her eyes close to tears.

"Oh, god…" she whispered.

"I said," the Master repeated. "Do you…like your earrings?" The Master waited for a time and then roared, "ANSWER ME!"

"No." Amy replied, nearly crying. "Not anymore."

"Well. That's a shame." the Master mock-pouted, stepping towards the Eleventh and reaching in his jacket pocket. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and stepped back towards Amy.

"Mind if I borrow this?" he asked the Eleventh, who was staring at him with an intense hatred. He lifted Amy's hair away from her right ear and pointed the screwdriver at the blue, diamond-shaped earring that was there. The screwdriver beeped to indicate a reading and he showed it to the Eleventh.

"What does that say?" asked the Master, as the Eleventh read it.

He gave another look of hate at the Master, which the Master returned with that insane smile that often adorned his face and read, "Temporal displacement technology detected. It's not your fault, Amy!"

"I said read it AND NOTHING ELSE!" the Master screamed, punching the Eleventh hard in the face.

"Leave him alone!" said the Tenth, staring up at the Master. "Just…leave him."

"You think…" the Master began, before descending into a fit of hysterical laughter. "You think…you can just tell me what to do? Sorry."

The Master took a pistol out of his pocket and pointed it at Amy's head.

"NOOOO!" came a cry from the other end of the room, as Rory sprinted towards Amy and the Master. "Get away from her, you bastard!"

"RORY, DON'T!" yelled the Eleventh, trying to turn around to see him but his bonds wouldn't let him.

"EXTERMINATE!" came the cry, followed by the blast of energy that lit up the whole room and then Rory slumped to the floor, lifeless.

"RORY!" yelled Amy, sprinting towards the body.

The Eleventh didn't even have time to give the warning before another cry of, "EXTERMINATE!" filled the room and Amy slumped to the floor alongside Rory.

"NOOO! NOOOO!" wept the Eleventh, as he writhed in his chair so hard, it looked as if he would break it. The other ten Doctors looked on in sadness and fury at the Master.

Eventually, the Eleventh ran out of energy and quietened down, panting heavily. The Master crouched down, so that they were face-to-face. Everyone else in the room looked at the two, the tension in the room was palpable.

"Know this." the Master said, now terrifyingly serious, to the Eleventh, although the message was for everyone. "I will not hesitate to kill every single person in this room if necessary. So do not test me again."

There was another short pause, as the Eleventh and the Master looked at one another, staring into the other's eyes. The Master finally stood up and turned to face the row of companions still standing in front of their Doctors.

The manic smile returned to his face and he announced, "Donna's new watch! Temporal technology! Rose's hairband! Temporal technology! In fact, if you all look in your pockets, you should find something I gave to you from the party! Although, your memories have been wiped if you have no idea who this bow-tied idiot is, so you probably don't even know how it got here!"

All the companions reached into their pocket and, to their shock, they all pulled out objects ranging from pens to balls. The Master grinned with glee and continued.

"All these devices are fused with temporal technology. Keep that near a TARDIS for a while, especially eleven versions of the same TARDIS and ha ha ha HA! Your TARDISes are rewired to rewrite the universe in my image! THIS image!"

"How did you do that, Master? Where did you find the temporal energy?" asked the Third.

"Oh, now that's the best bit…" grinned the Master, like he had been waiting for someone to ask him that. "When I ran from the Time War, I stole their latest model. Much better than your ancient Type 40, Doctor! A Type 130!"

"Where is this Type 130, then?" asked the Fifth. "Show us!"

"I already have." the Master replied, looking around the room. "Do you think I'd be able to fit this underneath the UNIT base? It's bigger on the inside. And the Time Lords have completely eliminated consoles. Psychic control. With the power of this and all of your TARDISses, I can sustain this universe. Isn't that great?"

"Nah." scoffed the Tenth, in a mock unimpressed tone. "I preferred your Saxon plan, to be honest."

"My what?" asked the Master.

"Nothing." replied the Tenth, sharing a look with the Eleventh

"Right…" said the Master, clicking his fingers. As he did so, eleven Daleks rolled into the room and lined up in front of a Doctor. They barged the companions out of the way, who stepped back.

"I have to admit, Doctor. This is getting rather boring. I think I'll just kill you now. Start early. Nothing stopping me."

"Master," pleaded the Tenth, very much aware of the Dalek gun pointed in his face. "You don't have to do this. Cancel the temporal energy transmission from this TARDIS. Stop it. Just stop it!"

The Master suddenly stopped, his face falling. He put his hand up to cover his face and began to cry. And then the crying turned to laughter, as he looked at every Doctor in turn and had to lean on a Dalek to stay standing.

"Of course not!" he giggled. "Why would you think that would work?"

He sighed, calming himself down and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Daleks," he ordered. "Exterminate."

"EXTERMINATE!"

And then eleven Dalek guns went off. And eleven Doctors died.


	4. Reboot

Chapter Three: Reboot

The Doctor's head was pounding. That was the first thing he was aware of. He felt like death. Hang on, he **should **have been dead. All eleven of him. He remembered the Dalek in front of him firing and then…and then he was here.

But he wasn't dead. He could feel the floor beneath him. It was cold and hard. Then his hearing returned. A loud banging, over and over. Someone yelling. Slowly, he began to distinguish the noises and make sense of them.

"LET US OUT OF HERE, MASTER! OR, SO HELP ME, I WILL SEE YOU ROT IN STORMCAGE!" screamed one voice.

"Nine!" said another, quieter. Whoever it was seemed to be trying to calm down the Ninth. "This isn't helping at all! Just stop!"

The Eleventh slowly opened his eyes to see that he was on the floor of the TARDIS, staring at the console. He slowly lifted his head and brought a hand up to it when another stab of pain shot through it.

"Rory! Rory!" called a heavy Scottish accent from behind him. "He's waking up!"

He heard footsteps run over to him and then the Ponds appeared in front of him as he sat up. He grabbed them both into a tight hug, elated at the sight that they were okay.

"Oh, thank heavens!" the Eleventh nearly sobbed. "You're both okay!"

"Of course we're okay," grinned Rory. "I've certainly died enough, haven't I?"

"Yeah! But, no." the Eleventh suddenly said, leaping to his feet. "You're not supposed to be alive. You both died. We all died. How is everyone still here? We need to figure that out first."

"Oh, we already did!" smiled the Fourth, approaching the trio. "While you were unconscious, we figured that in order to reboot the universe, the Master needed to create-!"

"-the Master needed to create a massive paradox." interrupted the Sixth. "This way, the universe 'resets' itself around the new paradox but in the Master's image, helped along by his advanced TARDIS. We're trapped in here while the Universe reboots."

The Sixth's expression turned to annoyance when he saw the confused looks he was getting from Amy and Rory.

"Well, it's not that hard to figure out!" he scoffed, turning away.

"Well, we need to find out where he is, then!" grinned the Eleventh, as he pulled the start-up lever and pushed a few buttons, jumping around the console. He stopped when he realized nothing was happening and the TARDIS remained still. For the first time ever, the Eleventh felt like an idiot after his usual TARDIS pilot routine.

"It's not the real TARDIS." said the Tenth, brainy specs adorned and his ear pressed against the wall. "It's a fake. There isn't even an Eye of Harmony on this one. And I'm pretty sure…"

As he spoke, the Tenth walked up one of the staircases and through the opening, coming out of another on the other side of the room, continuing as if nothing had happened.

"…that we are confined to the console room. Yep! This is just the most prominent place in our memories, so we're here while the universe collapses around us. Great."

"Who changed it by the way? Who's interior is this?" asked the Second, looking around disdainfully at the control room.

"Mine." admitted the Eleventh, raising his hand and then pointing at the Tenth. "Although, he was the one who blew it up. Not my fault."

"What do you mean 'blew it up?'" queried the Tenth, folding his arms and looking inquisitively at the Eleventh.

"So, what do we do now, then? Because this is starting to remind me a lot of that party." the Eleventh sighed, avoiding the Tenth's question and ruffling his own hair.

"And which party was this?" asked the Third, who was still investigating the TARDIS door to see if it opened.

The Eleventh sighed again, this time it was more annoyed and exclaimed, "You know, that's the problem with being the most recent incarnation! You can't open your mouth without spoiling something! Don't go telling the other companions anything, Amy!"

The Eleventh looked to his right, where Amy had been sitting, to find that she wasn't there. He looked to his right to try and find Rory but they weren't there either. He stood up, looking around the console room in alarm.

"Amy?" he called, searching the entire room. "Rory?"

"What is he doing now?" groaned the Sixth, not even glancing away from where he was working underneath the TARDIS.

"What is it, Doctor? Can I help?" smiled the Fourth, strolling over to the Eleventh.

"Yes, what's the matter?" Sarah Jane asked, standing next to the Fourth.

"Err…err…" stuttered the Eleventh, struggling to collect his thoughts. "My-my companions. They've gone. But they can't have. Unless…"

The Eleventh suddenly paused, staring past the Fourth and Sarah Jane in horror.

"They've been erased from time. For the universe to reset, the original copies have to be erased. It's going from the most recent point to the earliest. I'm next. Then Donna. Then you, Ten."

"What d'you mean 'erased'?" asked Donna, standing up from where she had been sitting and walking over to the Eleventh.

"Completely deleted, Donna. We'll come back in the other universe but we won't remember what we were in this one. We'll just be slaves to the Master, most likely. All of us will be dead in…"

The Tenth checked his watch and looked up, a grave expression on his face.

"I give us about two hours."


End file.
